Raven Cheerleaders are the Nicest Bunch
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: It's State Championship time, and while Rachel, Brooke, Haley, and Peyton are in animosity wars of their own, the introduction of a friend might just help ease the tension. Who is the mystery girl and what is she doing there?
1. Chapter 1

_**Raven Cheerleaders are the "Nicest" Bunch**__ (Chapter One)_

_Summary: It's State Championship time, and while Rachel, Brooke, Haley, and Peyton are in animosity wars of their own, the introduction of a friend could help ease the tension. __Who is the mystery girl and what is she doing there? __[Mystery Crossover/Comedy/Erotica]_

_--------------------------------------_

Her eyes sprung open.

The girl scanned the area hastily from her horizontal position.

She clenched her fists tightly til her fingernails made the palm of her hands a light purple. Once she released her tight grip, she scampered her hands around the immediate nearby radius.

She didn't know where she was or how she got there. Or if it was even _real_.

She could have sworn the last thing she could remember before waking up here was pain. And the only thing that flooded her now was panic. No _physical_ pain.

"Who's there?" a voice came from close by.

It was another girl's voice. She must have heard the girl on the ground.

The voice sounded reasonably young and had a subtle accent. Southern American it sounded like.

The eyes of the mysterious girl on the floor widened more.

"In here," the girl let out weakly, looking for some assistance from this nearby female.

Just then, the other girl stood over her. The girl on the floor sighed with relief. Her mind eased knowing she wasn't completely lost, or insane – or a combination of the two.

Her memory would seem to flash back to that physical pain, but only for a split second. That had happened twice now.

"What are you doing here?" the girl standing over asked. She had short, straight, blonde hair, a slim tall-ish figure, a cute face, and a little giggle in her sentence.

"I don't know."

"Don't know, huh?"

The blonde girl leant down and gave her hand to the others before pulling her up and onto her feet.

"Well, my name's Peyton," the blond introduced herself kinda giddily.

"I dunno who I am," the other girl said with a frown.

Those flashbacks came to a stop once she had been helped up. That was one positive.

A saddened look came over Peyton's face.

"Am I in a restroom?" the girl asked with disgust and confusion as she flicked her head around the surroundings.

"Yeah," Peyton comforted her.

Did this poor girl have amnesia? Well, not literally _poor_ girl. She was dressed rather nicely. She may have been passed out in public toilets, but she still looked pretty stunning nonetheless.

"D'you know how you got here?" Peyton asked.

The girl shook her head and now tears were swelling up in her eyes.

She stayed quiet for a moment.

"Is anyone outside for me?"

"I didn't see a car or anything," Peyton paused before resettling herself. "Me and my friends -- we're kind of on a trip right now. You want to come with us? Might give you time to remember who you are," she gave the girl another of her comforting smiles.

The girl looked up at Peyton with a little upturn on her lips – the first faint of a smile she'd had. Peyton seemed really nice.

------------

The two girls walked towards the little car parked outside the restroom.

The girl looked around slowly as she walked alongside Peyton to the car.

"So where are we?"

"Just outside Tree Hill," Peyton said, before a short burst of laughter at the girl's confused, scrunched-up face. "It's in North Carolina."

They reached the car and Peyton opened the back door.

"I'll sit in the middle."

Peyton went in the girl followed her, sitting on the right back seat.

The girl blushed a bit as she felt eyes on her.

"Who's this?" a raspy voice from the passenger seat asked.

"We don't know yet," Peyton smiled. Not that it was funny or anything, but the whole situation was a bit bizarre. A girl around their age asleep in some smelly public toilets and she had no idea of how she got there or who she is.

"Mystery Girl, this is Tutor Girl," the brunette in the passenger seat pointed to the other girl in the back, and all three other girls laughed. Must have been an inside joke.

"This is Haley," Peyton began the introductions, grabbing Haley's hand for a quick second before leaning back so the two girls could see each other.

The girl was still hazy and wasn't in the mood for smiling, but these girls seemed nice and didn't make the situation awkward at all.

"She's preggers," the brunette at the front chimed in again.

"That's Broo--"

"--Brooke Davis," she cut in on Peyton. "And I _love_ what you're wearing!" Brooke squealed.

"Thanks."

"And I'm Rachel," the girl in the driver's seat poked her head around her chair and gave a smile. "So what are you doing here?"

"Umm... I don't know," the girl replied shyly. It was embarrassing. This wasn't supposed to happen yet. You had to be at least fifty before your mind took _any_ ware. And this girl looked their age – at most, twenty.

Rachel started the car and put it into Drive, before pulling onto the road and picking up speed.

"So what are the uniforms?" the girl asked.

Along with all the other confusion and no answers, she wandered why they were all in their blue and black uniforms as she looked around them.

"We're cheerleaders," Brooke took the speaking role again and showed off her top, "They're sexy, huh?"

She sure has a bubbly personality, the girl thought. Brooke then sat up on her knees and rested her chin on the chair's headrest.

The girl could feel Brooke's eyes look from her legs to her face, then back again. She wandered if Brooke was checking her out, or maybe she was just more delusional and confused than she thought.

"We're off to the championship right now," the red-haired girl who was driving said.

"What's your name again?"

"Rachel. Remember it for when she tries to steal your boyfriend," Haley said, and she and Peyton burst into a little laugh.

"Peyton's laughing because she's a boyfriend-stealing whore," Brooke looked back at the girl and gave a quick smart-ass, fake smile to Peyton.

The two of them were still fighting. It was mostly Brooke who wouldn't let the fact go. She remained bitter that Peyton had gone after Lucas _again_.

"You have a boyfriend?" Peyton ignored the remark and gave her attention to the girl.

She merely shrugged. If she couldn't even remember her name there was fat chance she could remember any present or past boyfriends.

"Peyton here wants to be your girlfriend," Rachel said with a smirk, and Brooke laughed. "And I mean lover, not friend," she added.

It was like there were two teams in this car. One in the front, the other in the back, and both of them hating one another. Or maybe that was a hate-love relationship.

That word triggered something in the girl. _Girlfriend_. Maybe she _had_ had a girlfriend. Maybe she _had_ been with another girl. It sure felt like her mind was hinting that.

"Here," Brooke passed back a make-up pouch. "You looked in a mirror yet, Mystery Girl?"

"No," she shied away, taking what Brooke gave and opening it.

She looked in the small mirror. Maybe seeing her features could spring her memory as to who she was.

"Good-lookin', huh?" Brooke said, keeping a cheeky smile.

If Brooke had never been with another girl she'd obviously been lying to herself about her sexuality, because the way she was blushing and talking to this girl, you'd think she was flirting.

"Do you think Haley's cute?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," the girl answered after another quick glance to the brunette.

And she was cute. All four girls were good-looking. Maybe _overly_ so.

"Kiss her then," Rachel chimed in again.

The girl would have shrieked 'what?!'

"Kidding!" Rachel squealed with laughter.

Brooke erupted with laughter too, but in the back, Peyton and Haley made uneasy, unconvincing giggles.

Mystery Girl sat forward a bit and lifted the back of her top a couple inches.

"Is that a tattoo?" Peyton asked, looking where the girl's eyes were.

She had a tattoo on her back -- right above her butt. But she didn't know what it was of or how it got there. And it didn't bring back any memories at all.

"Hey! Same place as me," Haley said amiably as she too looked over.

"What?" Brooke turned around again intrigued after just having taken her passenger seat the _proper_ way again.

"She has a tattoo in _exactly_ the same place as Haley's is," Peyton said with a little laugh.

Rachel watched the girls through the rear view mirror. 'Big whoop,' she thought. It wasn't the tattoo or whatever big-ass coincidence was going on that she cared for, it was what she'd suggested moments earlier. For Mystery Girl to kiss Haley. Rachel wanted to see that.

"I can't take all the credit," Haley said jokingly through a little giggle of her own. For a second, all the animosity (however playful it may have been) in the car disappeared. Brooke was smiling, Peyton was smiling, and Haley was smiling. They were giddy.

"Taylor got hers first," Haley finished.

"Who's Taylor?"

Mystery Girl had darted the question. She said those two words with such sternness that it brought the 'chillaxed' atmosphere to a sudden stop.

"My sister," Haley answered slowly, unsure why it mattered. "Why?"

The girl sat back. Not a word came from her mouth as she reflected upon the name. Her face turned to an even higher degree of confusion.

"Do you remember something?" Peyton asked her. "About that name? _Taylor_?"

Brooke gasped. If this girl knew Haley's sister that would be really weird.

"I... I think she was my... girlfriend."

"I knew it!" Rachel squealed from the front.

"Hey! Be quiet," Peyton quipped at the redhead.

This wasn't the time for Rachel to be the smart-arse bitch everyone knew her for.

"She means her _friend_," Peyton said as she held the girl's hands together in comfort, and putting a strain on that last word.

"No... I don't," she answered truthfully.

She could have come out and said 'I like girls,' but she herself was in too much shock. Not that it was that crazy or solemn a thing – you just wouldn't expect it from someone as good-looking as this girl.

Brooke froze now, as did Haley and Peyton, and the car fell deafly silent. Well, it would have if it wasn't for Rachel's mini-burst off laughter.

"Kiss her. That'll re-jog her memory."

Rachel said it in a way that was meant to sound like another playful joke, but she didn't. She wanted to see Mystery Girl make out with one of her friends.

And the way it came out was very inviting.

"Kiss her, Peyton," Brooke prodded.

Peyton shot a glance at Brooke, as if to say 'Where did that come from?!'

"Kiss her or I will," Brooke said as she eyed off Mystery Girl's clothed body.

"Are you serious?" Haley asked.

The three girls in the backseat now all had their eyes on Brooke.

"Peyton's hot, Mystery Girl's hot. Yeah, I'm serious," Brooke said, and her little smirk exaggerated her dimples perfectly.

"Okay," Peyton sighed as she turned her body back to the Mystery Girl.

Okay? What did _okay_ mean? Was she going to do this?

Mystery Girl gulped hard. Her hands were starting to shake and her lower lip was trembling as she looked over Peyton's face slowly and softly.

The connection was instant. Both girls fell into a lulled calm.

Neither had any objections, and each looked to want this more than the other.

Haley eagerly poked her head forward until she could see the two girls in clear view. Brooke sat literally on the edge of her seat, and Rachel's eyes darted between the road and the rear view mirror more often than personal safety would desire.

"I'm gonna pull over," Rachel told the group hastily before indicating and pulling off to the side.

Brooke and Haley giggled a bit as Rachel rushed to do so. If Rachel didn't pull over soon, her eyes were going to be locked on Peyton and Mystery Girl, and they'd crash.

Peyton breathed heavily as she inched closer and closer to mystery girl. Both girls looked so vulnerable. Their movements were mute and soft in nature, but they were still palpitating.

The car wheels bumped slightly over the gravel as they came to a stop on the roadside.

Within the second that the gear was put into Park, Rachel had popped her seatbelt off and swivelled around.

Peyton and Mystery Girl were in a world of their own. Rachel's mood-killer actions couldn't distract the pair.

Mystery Girl's eyes closed as their mouths were within a breath of one another.

Peyton's eyes too closed.

"I haven't kissed a girl since Anna," Peyton said softly before lunging those last few inches and taking Mystery Girl's lips into her own.

But as the kiss happened and Peyton lapped her tongue, and whimpered softly, Mystery Girl's eyes sprung open from their bliss.

Anna.

That name _Anna_....

She knew that name from somewhere, too!

**End of Chapter One**

-----------------------------------

_Written over three days during mid-April, 2009._

_Author's Notes_

_Based on Season 4, Episode 9: "Some You Give Away." One of my personal favorites._

_Alright, so I'm a big fan of LOST, too, and thought I'd do a mystery story with One Tree Hill. Mystery in the way that – as you would have caught on ;D – we do not know who Mystery Girl is._

_But if you paid attention to my hints, you'll probably know which TV crossover this female character is. Maybe suggest who you think it is in Reviews. I'm interested to know!_

_Of course, I wanted to make it reasonable funny and sensual, too. It's Brooke, Haley, Rachel, and Peyton – it's impossible for me to see these four as anything _but_ dead sexy! xD_


	2. 2: Showing Her How It's Done

**Raven Cheerleaders are the Nicest Bunch  
CHAPTER TWO: Showing Her How It's Done  
**Written June 22-23, 2012

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Flash-forward a little while and clothes litter the back seats and floor, naked bodies atop them. The four sexiest girls of Tree Hill High had seduced the equally-delicious Mystery Girl. Only she wasn't a Mystery Girl anymore. Maybe it was the mention of the name Anna, maybe it was the amnesia wearing off in a hurry, but the girl knew remembered who she was. Marissa Cooper: resident hottie of Orange County. How did she end up in Tree Hill? Well, that wasn't so clear yet.

Things were heated in the back seat. Nothing had advanced beyond kissing, but the women had their hands all over one another. The four Ravens girl had Marissa lay length-ways across the seats and each of them had a designated area to do their magic on her. Peyton was perched up against one door and in between Marissa's legs. Rachel was bumping up beside her, on the floor of the car, sharing great fortune with the blonde of giving Marissa oral. The two of them teased, fingered, licked, and sucked not only their playtoy's pussy, but her ass too.

Brooke and Haley had Marissa's upper half to please. While Haley dined on the girl's supple breasts, Brooke kissed her in the most romantic and beautiful of fashions. They were both so tender and loving to this stunning girl, it was almost hypnotic how they felt about it all. Then that softness went all out the door as Brooke felt the sudden urge to get dirty.

"Fuck her butt."  
"What?"  
"Her butt... Fuck it," Brooke reiterated.  
"I'll spank her, but I'm not going to stick _inside_ it."  
"Rachel knows what I'm talking about, don't you, bitch? She loves anal."  
"Mmm. I do. Especially with my Brooke," Rachel grinned.  
"Ew," Haley cringed. "Don't tell me you've put your finger in her-"  
"Fingers, tongue, pens, dildos. Anything, really. I love it just as much as she does."  
"Oh, my god. I get so wet when she does it."  
"That's _gross_."  
"I think it's hot," Peyton said, as her hand subconsciously found her pussy and rubbed.  
"Me too," Marissa added. The car drew quiet for a beat with smiles all round (except on Haley, of course). "I don't think I've ever done it up there. Can you show me what it's like." She looked deep into Brooke's eyes and Brooke looked just as intensely back.  
"Say 'fuck me up the ass.'" Brooke wanted to hear it.  
"Fuck me up the ass," Marissa said with haste and genuine kink.  
"Okay, baby. You just relax. I'm going to eat your pussy and I want you to eat mine. Rachel, you know what to do." As Brooke climbed on Marissa, Peyton and Haley ventured to the driver's seat together for a bit of a make-out and a feel. They rubbed one another's privates, kissed one another's necks, and caressed one another's breasts. And at the corner of their eyes, they watched what the three babes in the back got up to.

"Fuck my ass... please." Marissa spoke softly as Brooke's crotch lay softly upon her face. Before too long, Rachel's favourite tool in the world was in her very hands. She always carried a strap-on and matching dildo in her handbag for such occasions as these, and her juices were soaking into the fabric of the harness already.  
"I'll fuck your asshole, baby," Rachel lifted Marissa's legs to make some space for her. The redhead gave her strap-on one last tighten, grabbed her dildo at its base, prodded it upward, and spat on it abrasively. "You ready for this, you dirty little bitch?" She rubbed her hand around the cock a couple times, making it nice and slippery. Marissa was going to need all the lubricant she could get. As Rachel pressed the head of the dildo into the brunette's tight hole, she looked Brooke in the eyes. And no surprises, Brooke was returning the eye contact. She was far too short for Marissa to do true a 69 and eat her out, but Brooke made damn sure her presence was felt and fingered the girl instead. The magnetic gaze with her sexy auburn-haired friend was held as that dildo made its way north. Rachel eased inside Marissa very nicely and the eye-fuck she was having with Brooke only intensified the deeper she went.  
"Oh, come on. Do it faster," Marissa moaned, her tongue still lashing at Brooke's cunt. "I want deeper. As deep as it can go."  
"Baby, you don't want to know how deep it can go," Brooke said.  
"Yes, I do. Come on."  
"Okay, but I warned you. Give her want she wants, Rachel. _Hard_."

In one fell motion, Rachel thrust forward and buried the dildo all the way in Marissa's hole. The brunette let out something between a shriek, cry, and groan. The raw sensation striking more than a nerve, it struck her whole freaking body.  
"Play with her pussy when you fuck her ass," Peyton came into the picture, harbouring an urgent tone. "Rub her clit." She and Haley were sharing a view from between the driver and passenger seats, which Brooke in particular very much enjoyed.  
"Is this making you wet?" Brooke asked diligently, sitting up and beginning to gently ride Marissa's face. She then lent down and grabbed a pair of panties from the floor. Peyton's panties. Brooke found a damp patch in the material and went to town on it, licking and sucking every last drop of moisture Peyton had left there. And she held a gaze with her best friend that went that was only unrivalled by the one that followed it. Peyton fetched Brooke's panties and gave them the same admiration and appreciation her own had been treated to. Brooke's eye-fucking was as intense as it could get, and rightly so when she had her beautiful blonde friend dining on the juices from her dirty panties. The two of them were in a world of their own, just as Haley, Rachel, and Marissa were. The former had become infatuated with the sheer display of anal and had both hands firing on all cylinders - two fingers dedicated to her ass and three to her pussy. Her breaths became drawn out and more frequent – the inhale just as loud as the exhale – as her auburn-haired friend fucked this new girl so effortlessly. Rachel had hardly worked up a sweat. Thanks to cheerleading and wanting to look good, she had energy that came in extra handy during sex. Her thighs were slapping so hard into Marissa's that both girls glowed red there. And with a glance at Haley, now was the time to kick things up a notch. Haley was looking Rachel up and down as she got herself off, and that made the redhead blush like crazy.

Rachel heeded a certain blonde's past desires and gave Marissa's pussy some much-needed attention. The submissive girl was already soaking wet and that gave Rachel all the inspiration she needed to finger-bang her back to Orange County.  
"Come on me. Come on my fingers, you dirty whore. Come on them!" Rachel jammed her two most skilled fingers inside Marissa's cunt and absolutely gave it to her. She checked for a quick update on Haley, and the brunette didn't let her down. Haley's eyes were fluttering - trying valiantly to watch the wonderful proceedings as best she could – and her hands were in a frenzy. "Do it, Haley! Come watching me fuck this slut!" Rachel had seldom been more turned on than she was now, and the same went for Haley, who was clearly in an utmost stage of euphoria. As if in glorious slow motion, Rachel experienced every moment of her shorter friend's climax. She even squirted a little. Cries and moans were compounded in the tight space of an automobile, and for a moment, all eyes (except Marissa's, her face too engulfed in Brooke's backside) were on noisy Haley. The brunette shook from the thighs down, and her pussy likened to a leaking tap. "Mm. Yeah, let that pussy drip all over my car, bitch. Make a mess." Rachel would enjoy Haley's sweet aroma sticking around in here. And what air freshener could ever beat the smell of girl cum?

The attention went back onto Marissa again, with Rachel the instigator. Their newest friend was really starting to feel it and her orgasm drew closer. Rachel continued where she had left off, with a dildo penetrating the girl's ass and a couple fingers working her heavenly pink cunt.  
"I think she's close," Brooke observed as Marissa's oral came to a screeching halt. She lifted her ass from the girl's face and asked the question. "Are you going to come, baby? Huh?"  
"Yeah... yeah..." Marissa wasn't as vocal about it as you might think. Not for a girl with a dick up her pooper. She was quite had it, and in a state of ecstasy that brought with it a numbing sensation. Brooke perched her ass against the door to make some room and she sucked on Marissa's breasts, alternating between the two. Marissa then took the chance to finger the very pussy she had been sucking on for the past five minutes. Peyton and Haley, meanwhile, were making out very heatedly, each with one hand on the other's face, and one hand nestled into the other's pussy. Rachel didn't know what to look at – the two girls going at it in the front or the two girls going at it in the back. But the choice was made simple when Marissa finally triggered. Rachel slammed the dildo inside her fucktoy more ferociously than either girl thought possible and kept it there as the wave of orgasm washed over Marissa.  
"That's it, you beautiful bitch. Come for me," Rachel tucked a hand under her harness and tended to her own body now. She had been on the brink of climax ever since Haley's little show and knew it wouldn't take much at all now to transcend into that place of bliss.  
"Coming with a cock up your ass... that's a good girl," Brooke admired Marissa just as much as Rachel did, rubbing the taller girl's clit feverishly as she continued to moan.

Right when Brooke looked up at dildo-wielding friend, yet another orgasm rocked the car. Rachel was a squealer and her emissions were particular loud today. To Brooke's delight, the redhead had thrown her strap-on harness. She knew Brooke would take the initiative to swoop in on her, and boy did Rachel have the brunette figured out, because that's exactly what happened. Brooke latched onto Rachel's cum-supplying cunt and swallowed every sweet drop her friend offered. They looked each other in the eyes – Rachel with an "eat it, bitch" attitude and Brooke with something much more gracious. There was one thing missing for Rachel and that was a cock down this girl's throat. She pulled away from Brooke and swapped her pussy with nearby dildo.  
"Get this in your pretty fucking mouth," Rachel jammed the dildo inside and lapped up the sounds of Brooke gagging. She knew Brooke's favourite thing in the world besides actual sex was to gag, and she had marvellous reflexes. "How does that taste, bitch? Huh? Suck our new whore's ass off that dick, baby." Rachel was absolutely smitten by how perfect Brooke looked. "I was fucking her ass with that, you slut. You pretty fucking whore. That's it... Gag on it, bitch. Taste her ass."

This night was far from over. The girls from Tree Hill had only just begun having their fun with the little rich girl from the OC.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
